


The Curse Upon Our Blood

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Gore, Hunters, I'll add more characters and tags as I write, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Supernatural Beings, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe - supernatural, i guess, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim Taehyung, a vampire that had been living for hundreds of years and throughout the years he had been living with an eternal curse casted upon him. A curse where you feed upon blood from others’, which was very unethical even for him. A curse where hunters would be hunting you down and their only purpose is to kill you because to them, the likes of Taehyung and other supernatural beings are threats to humanity. To the humans and hunters, they were considered and called as monsters.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at AFF as BloodyRose0328 but now as Akahana-chan and wattpad as @ultmarksonbum

  
Night strikes, clouds cover up most of the sky but the moon could still peek out from the clouds to shine some parts of the dark woodlands. The silence was disturbed as the sound of leaves rustling as a light wind passes by and crickets chirping filled the area.

The cracking of dried leaves and twigs as they were getting stepped on could also be heard as Taehyung wanders around the woods in search for food. He sensed the presence of a warm-blooded creature within the bushes and in a blink of an eye he caught the creature, a rabbit to exact, pulling it up by its ears. The little creature was squirming around -  Struggling to get loose but it can’t.

"Oh, what do I have here? Aren’t you a cute one huh?" The vampire cooed at the rabbit he caught. The little creature looks so vulnerable at this state. It was trying to escape from Taehyung but his grip was too strong, and the rabbit gave up on struggling to get loose and it just stayed still. Its nose is the only one moving whenever it breathes.

"Lucky for you, I don’t consider you as food." He said before putting the little creature down. "Run along now." He released the rabbit and it fled away from the vampire’s sight.

Taehyung let out a sigh before continued on searching for his meal for the night.

Kim Taehyung, a vampire that had been living for hundreds of years and throughout the years he had been living with an eternal curse casted upon him. A curse where you feed upon blood from others’, which was very unethical even for him. A curse where hunters would be hunting you down and their only purpose is to kill you because to them, the likes of Taehyung and other supernatural beings are threats to humanity. To the humans and hunters, they were considered and called as monsters.

 _’Pathetic’_ Taehyung thought as blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth to his chin, he wiped out the dripping blood from the corner of his mouth using the back of his hand before standing up and walking away. Leaving the deer, he had killed moments ago.

Taehyung hated that they were called like that, hated that his kind was being mistreated by those humans, hated that his kind was being slaughtered by the hunters. They were the real monsters to be exact, and he mostly hated the curse that he holds upon his life.

Taehyung stopped from his tracks and lifted his head up to look at the full moon that was displayed on the night sky.

The moonlight shone upon the vampire, illuminating his pale skin, blonde hair and his cobalt blue eyes. He slowly closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the tree’s rustling as a light wind passes by, carrying the loose leaves with it as it traveled through the sky before he lets out a sigh.

Taehyung quickly opened his eyes when dagger came dashing from the trees to his direction, he quickly avoided it by slightly arching back and retracted when the dagger landed on the tree’s trunk that was beside him. He eyed the dagger that was stuck on the tree and looked at the direction where the dagger was thrown. Looking up on the treetops, he saw a familiar looking guy with silver colored hair and emerald green eyes. Crouching on one of the tree branches.

"Good reflex you have there, Tae~" The silver-haired male cooed at the vampire. "But you know... I prefer that instead of avoiding it, you should have just caught it with one hand because it would be totally cool if you did that." Making gestures with his hands as he talks as well as having a grin on his face.

The vampire scoffed before turning to his side and walking towards the tree where the dagger had landed. Long-slender fingers wrapped themselves up around the handle, Taehyung quickly pulled the dagger out of the tree’s trunk. He then examines the dagger’s features. From the black handle decorated with swirling lines of gold, golden cross guard and to the sharp metal tip.

"Say, Jimin... Where did you get this?" Taehyungs says, glancing over the crouching male above the tree branches.

Jimin jumped down from the old oak tree, landing on his feet when he collided with the ground. He slipped both his hand inside the pockets of his light brown coat he was wearing. "I found it when I was searching food with Hoseok earlier. Maybe some human dropped that while roaming around this woods, I guess?" He shrugged. "And I doubt that it’s a hunter’s because just based on its features it looks way too ordinary for it to be one. Hunter daggers are usually unique looking plus the both us couldn’t have been holding it because it could have electrocuted us by the time we lay our fingers on it."

Taehyung starts juggling the sharp weapon with his right hand as he speaks, "Uh-huh... Speaking of Hoseok, where is he by the way? Why isn’t he with you?"

"How should I know? He was with me a little while ago… He just disappeared like the wind. Who knows where or what is he doing for now?"

"Chasing a squirrel that’s for sure." The vampire jokes.

Jimin chuckled, "Yeah, right. He must be, since well... This morning, a squirrel threw an acorn at him and Hoseok got really furious." Smiling at the memory where Hoseok was just playing around and a squirrel on top of a tree threw an acorn at him, thinking that maybe the squirrel didn’t like Hoseok very much.

Taehyung laughs and stopped juggling the dagger he was holding.

"So... He plans to take revenge? On a squirrel? Typical Hoseok, I see." Both males laughed at the weirdness of their friend.

Once they’ve stopped laughing, Jimin spoke first. "Well, nice talking with you, Tae. I have to go now and start finding Hoseok, who knows, maybe him and that squirrel started a war or something."

Taehyung laughs again, imagining Hoseok picking a fight with a puny little squirrel.

"Okay, make sure to hurry before the squirrel calls out its furry nut-loving army or else Hoseok would be in big trouble." Jimin chuckled once again at Taehyung’s words.

"Yeah, I will." Jimin said with a smile before bidding Taehyung goodbye and shapeshifting into a silver wolf as he takes off.

Taehyung watches his friend as he disappears from his sight.

Taehyung turned his attention to the dagger he was holding on his left hand. "What am I going to do with this now?" He said while eyeing it. "Might as well as leave it here then." He shrugged, throwing the sharp weapon on the ground before walking away.

What Taehyung doesn’t know is that he was being watched all along. The sound of rattling metal chains could be heard as a male with all black clothing, wearing a golden cross necklace around his neck, weapons like daggers, stakes, chains were around his belt and a sword behind his back that have walked out from the bushes and towards the thrown dagger on the ground. Kneeling on the ground and grabbed the dagger.

"Well, well, well... So this is where you have been hiding huh? Kim Taehyung." The male smirked, eyeing the weapon before looking at the direction where the vampire walked through.

**xxx**

"I can’t believe that I’ve been beaten by a squirrel... A squirrel." Hoseok muttered as Jimin cleans up and treats the scratches on his face. It turns out that Hoseok really did get into a fight with the squirrel and it’s unbelievable to think that the winner of the fight was the squirrel and after the fight, Jimin had to separate the two apart since well, they look like they were going to kill each other and went home to the old wooden house deep in the woods.

Jimin softly laughs, "Well, it’s your fault that you’ve picked on that little woodland creature." And damps the cloth on the bowl filled with water.

"My fault? What the heck Jimin? It was the squirrel that started it! And I’m telling you that squirrels are evil! Evil, I say! And I swear the next time I find that squirrel I will rip it limb by limb and turn into a wolf to devou- AHH!!" Hoseok let out a shriek when Jimin pressed the damped cloth on his abrasion a little too hard.

"Oh, just shut up hyung."

When Jimin finished on treating Hoseok’s wounds, the both of them heard some strange sounds coming out from outside and nose flaring as they smelt the familiar blood of their friend, Taehyung.

Hoseok spoke first, "Taehyung’s in trouble..." And faced Jimin.

"Let’s go." Both of them nodding as they went out, turning into wolves as they rushed to help Taehyung.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's in trouble.

Taehyung knew that he wasn’t alone while roaming the woods. The feeling of being watched and followed overcome him that made him stop from walking.

His blue orbs shifted to the rustling bushes, waiting for the unknown creature to come out and reveal itself. Taehyung lets out a sigh of relief when a rabbit came out.

"Wait, you again?" Recognizing the rabbit who he caught and released earlier. He took a step closer to it and to his surprise, it didn’t flinch nor it ran away. That gave him the chance to approach it and kneeling down on one knee before he reached out a hand, gesturing the rabbit to come.

The corners of Taehyung’s lips lifted up to form a smile when it hopped towards him. "Friendly little fella aren’t you?" He chuckled while stroking the rabbit’s black fur. And when he started to pet it on the head, he could see clearly that the little creature starts to lean into Taehyung’s touch while fluttering its eyes close. But once it opened its eyes Taehyung just realizes that there was something different about the rabbit.

"Strange..." He softly grabbed the rabbit’s head using his right hand. "What I know is that rabbits usually have red, blue or maybe blue-grayish eyes... But never teal." He starts to lean forward to get a better view of its eyes and notices that its eyes looks almost... Human. But before Taehyung could do anything else, the rabbit flinched to the side, as if it heard something before running away.

Confused, Taehyung stood up to follow the rabbit but he stood frozen on his feet when a very familiar voice calls out.

"Nice seeing you here, Taehyung." Voice a bit deep and says Taehyung’s name in a rather cold and deadly like venom tone.

Taehyung turned, eyes widening in shock as he met eyes with a familiar raven-haired male. Wearing in all black clothing, gold chain around his neck and the golden cross pendant lies across his chest, belt strapped around his waist surrounding with weapons that were meant on killing supernatural beings like Taehyung and a sword strapped behind him. He knew that the male in front of him was a hunter, of course he does because the male wasn’t just any hunter...

"Jaebum..." Taehyung said like a whisper but the male still heard it loud and clear that made him smirk.

"I’m pretty sure that you’re wondering how I’ve find you huh? It wasn’t easy that’s why I’ve got a little help with a little friend, and good to know that you still haven’t forgotten all about me, Taehyung. After all, we haven’t seen each on a very long time, but of course..." Jaebum started to approach the vampire, each step causes the chains around his belt rattle. "How could forget someone who..." Stopping when he was side by side close with Taehyung. He then puts a hand on the vampire’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "…Killed your brother?" Before pulling back to see Taehyung’s reaction.

Fear was overcoming when anger start to boils up inside Taehyung at the mention of his brother. Eyes twitching and turning into crimson and hands clenching into fists, drawing blood due to his sharp pointed fingernails that kept on extending.

Jaebum smirked even wider, "I’m amused that your mood changed just as quickly." Eyeing Taehyung from top to bottom, what three sixty change. Just a minute ago Taehyung was frozen in fear but now he’s boiling in anger. "I mean look at you, the real you want to come out, so why keep it in?" Leaning in to whisper to his ear once again, "You know you can’t hide the monster in you forever."

And finally, Taehyung snaps.

Taehyung’s arm swings against Jaebum who dodges it by jumping backwards, avoiding the vampire’s sharp extended nails.

The raven-haired male let out a dark chuckle looking at the vampire whose lips were pulled into a snarl - Fangs showing, and eyes glowing red in the dark. "That’s what I’m talking about." Yongguk remarked before laughing. "That’s a real monster right there, see?" Hands gesturing towards the vampire’s whole being.

And then, in a blink of an eye, Taehyung was in front of the hunter, holding him by the collar while a dagger was placed near his throat as Jaebum hold it on his chest to prevent from Taehyung moving. Taehyung could feel the small electric shocks coming out from the dagger’s sharp tip.

"I’m warning you, Jaebum... Shut that mouth of yours before I rip your throat out." Taehyung snarls.

"Oh, really? You’ll rip my throat out? Hmm... I don’t know... Seems obvious enough that I’ll be the one ripping yours?" Jaebum said in a teasing way as he smirked, still holding the sharp weapon near the vampire’s throat.

Taehyung quickly threw Jaebum backwards, fortunately for Jaebum, he landed on his feet and stood up and dodges Taehyung’s attack before he tries to slash him again.

As Jaebum kept on dodging and dodging, Taehyung kept on attacking and attacking. Taehyung doesn’t really know what he’s doing due to the wild rage inside of him bubbles up, and all he sees for now was red.

**xxx**

The two wolves stopped and transforms back into humans.

“Shit… I can’t smell Taehyung nor the guy he’s fighting with, anymore." Hoseok says. "It seems there’s a spell casted around them in order for us not to found them." Hand clenching into a fist.

"What should we do now, hyung?" Jimin asks, voice filled with worry.

As Hoseok turns, his sapphire eyes meeting with Jimin’s emerald green ones before speaking. "Let’s split up and find Taehyung as soon as possible."

"Alright... But I can’t help on worrying about Tae, what if something happens to him?"

Hoseok sighs, "I don’t know... Let’s just hope that whatever is happening to him, he'll be fine."

"Hope so..."

Hoseok transforms into a white wolf and Jimin as a silver wolf before splitting up to search for Taehyung.

**xxx**

The vampire’s back was now pressed against a tree, feet were floating above the ground, and hands grasping on the hunter’s hand as Jaebum strangles him while a smirk lies upon his lips.

"Now that I’ve casted a boundary spell around this area, let’s see if anyone of your kind could find you now. Wouldn’t want them interrupting our play time, do we? Especially those two mutts" Referring to Hoseok and Jimin.

Taehyung struggles even more when Jaebum lifted him even higher before throwing him hard on the ground. Taehyung tries to lift himself off the ground but was stopped when Jaebum place one of his leather boots on Taehyung’s head and put all of his weight on it, forcing Taehyung to go down. A cheek pressed against the ground and face on the side as Jaebum steps on him.

Eyes started to turn back to their original color, and Taehyung screams in pain when Jaebum added more pressure.

If only Taehyung had fully avoided the dagger that Jaebum threw earlier, he wouldn’t be this weak. Such a little cut caused a big problem for him, who knew that it was coated with asceira, which was a substance that could weaken vampires like Taehyung and can be fatal if a large amount was put in his system.

Jaebum lifted and threw Taehyung once again but this time against a tree. Loose leaves fall down to ground, and Taehyung slowly lifted himself to sit and lean against the tree. Jaebum starts to approach him and examines the vampire’s current situation - Chest heaving, head hanging long, his bangs blocking his eyes, and bruises surrounded his pale skin that were slowly healing. own in front of the vampire to get into his eye level. Harshly grabbing his face with one hand and lifted it up for the vampire to look at him in the eyes.

"Guess what?" Jaebum smirked. He leans in and whispers to the vampire’s ear. "Game over, you lose."

At the time Jaebum finished his words, Taehyung widen his eyes, and a scream was ripped out from the back of his throat as he feels the throbbing pain on his chest when Jaebum stabs him directly into the heart with the dagger. He could feel the asceira quickly spreading all over his body, making his vision blur and body numb.

Jaebum pulls the sharp weapon out, blood dripping from the base to the tip. He stood up and threw it on the ground as he watches Taehyung slowly dying.

"Let’s play some other times, yeah? Let’s see who’ll be winning next time but well... If you survived that is." Those were the words that the hunter said before disappearing, leaving the dying vampire.

Taehyung slowly lifted up his head when he heard a noise. Eyes blurry, the only thing that he could see is a black glob with two teal dots glowing in the dark. He blinked once and the black glob was replaced with two feet, going towards his direction and stopped when the figure was in front of him.

Taehyung slowly lifted his head to get a better look who’s in front of him but it was worthless since his vision was still blurry. The only thing that caught his attention was the two teal dots glowing in the darkness.

 _’Who are you?’_ Is what Taehyung wanted to say but doesn’t have the energy to speak.

And in a matter of seconds, Taehyung’s vision turned pitch black

  
**xxx**  
 

The boundary spell was long gone after Jaebum left but when Hoseok and Jimin arrived, Taehyung was already gone.

Both males noticed that there was a dagger with Taehyung’s blood on the ground, recognizing that it was a hunter’s dagger.

Jimin and Hoseok gave each other a worried look, they know that the vampire isn’t dead but still...  
 

Where’s Taehyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about finishing this fanfic of mine since I stopped updating at Chapter Two before my old AFF account get hacked and all, I won't promise anything that I'll be updating much since I'm also working with a MarkSon fic that'll be posted here if I ever do Chapter One and yep I made Jaebum as an antagonist (originally Yongguk but replaced him with Jaebum instead), don't ask me why, I have plans. I'm not into the idea of making him a bad guy but I have plans, believe me. I also notice how I attempted humor at the first chapter but fail miserably, lmao...
> 
> P.S asceria is just some made up word that I'm not sure where I got, probably an author's name at AFF? But expect some more made up words made by me.


End file.
